One Step Foreword, Two Steps Back
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Roy always thought his relationship with Riza Hawkeye was confusing at the least. It was almost like some warped puzzle. With one step foreword, he somehow ended up 2 steps back. Royai. Fluffy! Mostly Roy's thoughts. FIXED MISTAKES!


A/N: Hey everyone, this is just a story I thought up and decided to write it up because I think it has potential.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

Roy sat at his desk staring at his lieutenant. He was supposed to be working on his paperwork, but of course, he wouldn't give in that easily. Not until he was at gunpoint at least.

He looked away from her to stare at his clasped hands. His relationship with Lieutenant Hawkeye was very straight foreword, their roles as commanding officer and subordinate clear and understood. Their interactions were purely professional, inside the office and out. But despite it, he couldn't help but wonder where he stood with her on a more personal level. Clearly she cared for him, that much was obvious. She would often end up picking him up and bringing him home after he desired to drown his sorrows at the many different bars throughout Central. She knew everything about him, yet he knew only the bare Minimum about her.

"Sir, you should get to work on those papers if you want to get to home at a decent hour this evening," came Hawkeye's voice from her desk. It was still fairly early in the morning, only 11ish, but he knew if he didn't start working soon he'd never get home at a respectable time. When he neglected his morning work he knew he'd have barely less than a days worth of papers to sign, most of the morning's stack and all of the afternoon's stack.

Mustang glanced up slightly to see her staring intently at him, clearly sensing the depth of his thoughts. Sighing loudly, he her gave an attempted relaxed look, but it didn't really assure her, before turning to stare at the papers in front of him. Technically, all he had to do was skim and sign as Hawkeye would always proof read his work when she went home anyway.

Feeling daring, the Colonel looked up at his Lieutenant once again. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Roy had been thinking that more often than not these days. A few times be almost told her so, but every time he thought he took one step forward in their personal relationship, he realized her really only took two steps backward.

When he really thought about it, he realized that every time he tried to get closer to her, it seemed he only got further away from where he wanted to be. It was almost ironic in a way; people were always saying that the few things he couldn't have, he desperately wanted. But his need to be closer to his lieutenant wasn't some juvenile infatuation; he felt it was something deeper than that, though he didn't know exactly what.

He sighed quietly and began to sign the papers, reading a few every now and then. Somehow he managed to actually finish all of the mornings work before noon, shocking everyone in the office. The act had even caused his lieutenant to be at a loss for words.

Five minutes later, Roy's subordinates started to leave for their lunch breaks. After a few moments of bustling around, Roy found himself alone with Riza, who was grabbing her bag from the closet.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Could you come here please?" he asked with a sudden burst of courage.

She turned, slightly puzzled, but approched his desk nonetheless. "Sir?" she said with a salute, which he waved away immediately.

"We're off duty, Riza," he said noticing her visibly stiffen at the mention of her first name by her superior officer.

"Well, Riza, I was hoping you'd have lunch with me. It sounds bad since we've known each other for years, but I find myself not really knowing anything about you other than…the generic things," he said the last part with hesitancy. He had taken his one step foreword with no knowledge of which direction he would be heading next.

Hawkeye hesitated, looking at him for some sign of illness, any sign of illness really. His question was shocking. He had never really taken interest in her life before, even though she played an active roll in his.

Roy spoke once more, "Look, it's seems that with you, I always take one step foreword but end up two steps back. I've taken my step foreword, Riza. I just want to get to know you better.

She gave a small smile ,"Of course, Sir. It would be a privilege to have lunch with you this afternoon," she responded with a salute.

"Riza, there is no need for formalities, we _are _off duty after all," he said once again. "I want to have lunch as friends, not as officer and subordinate,"

She nodded slightly, but said nothing. He smiled warmly, stood up, and walked around his desk until he stood at her side.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm in a gentlemanly manner.

Hawkeye glanced at his extended arm before smiling slightly and walking over to the door. Roy stood with a lopsided grin until she called out to him.

"Roy?" she leaned on the doorframe with a slight smirk.

He gave a genuine smile before making his way towards her. Perhaps he could move their relationship foreword, with absolutely no steps back.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. I was thinking of possibly making it a multi-chapter but I don't know.

Leave a review and tell me what you think. Please.


End file.
